Nuestra Primera Navidad Juntos
by MaKorra-Love-Forever
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Amon, las personas y toda Ciudad República volvieron a su estado normal... y también ayudo mucho que las fiestas estén cercas, para que se olviden lo ocurrido y maestros y no maestros estén unidos en armonía. También será la primera navidad en que Korra la pasa en Ciudad República... y la primera navidad con Mako. One-Shot de Navidad


**Nuestra Primera Navidad Juntos…**

Después de la guerra contra Amon, de devolver su poder a grandes números de personas, de arrestar a todos los igualitarios, de reconstruir partes de la ciudad que se vieron afectadas por la batalla entre igualitarios y la policía, volvió todo a la normalidad… los meses pasaron y por suerte todo volvió a ser como era.

Era una época de felicidad, toda Ciudad Republica se veía alegre por la Navidad… era una buena manera de poder olvidar lo ocurrido y también unirse con el espíritu navideño a los maestro y no maestro, todos en armonía…

-¡Vamos Korra, tu puedes!- dijo Ikki al otro lado esperando a que Korra pase las puertas giratorias, pero ahora no era tan sencillos, Jinora y Meelo controlaban el aire y con la nieve, le resultaba un poco más resbaloso.

Korra estaba concentrada, solo controlaba su respiración y cada paso que daba para no tomarse por desprevenida que cambia drásticamente la velocidad en que giraban las puertas. Después de vario segundos allí, por causa de que Meelo tenía ganas de jugar más, al fin salió de allí sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Woho!- dijo Korra mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¡Ganamos! - dijo Ikki mientras chocaba las manos con Korra.

-¡Eso no es justo!- dijo Meelo poco feliz.

-No hicimos esto para ver quién gana…- dijo Jinora

-¡Pero aposte contra Ikki que Korra recibiría al menos un solo golpe!- protesto este con un puchero.

-¿Y qué apostaron?- pregunto Korra curiosa- Y… ¡oye Meelo!- dijo en forma de reproche.

-Quien será el primero en abrir los regalos y en usarlo, la otra persona deberá esperar un día más… - dijo felizmente Ikki.

-Vamos, dejen esa apuesta para otro momento… ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos por la navidad y esperaban mucho más por el momento en abrir sus regalos… el que llega primero abre su regalo y punto- Dijo Korra.

-¡Pero yo gane!- dijo Ikki en forma de protesta.

-Mh… guárdalo para pascuas…- dijo Korra guiñándola un ojo e Ikki se imaginó, la apuesta seria sin duda algunas que el que gane, se comerá todo el chocolate del otro y acepto.- Bueno… hemos estado aquí un buen tiempo, será mejor que vayamos adentro, está haciendo más frio y ¡seguramente su madre preparo chocolate caliente!- dijo Korra animando a ambos chicos que se fueron corriendo, no sin antes saludar a su padre quien se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Korra y Jinora.

-Buenos días Tenzin…- dijo Korra que lo saludaba.

-Buenos días papá- dijo Jinora.

-Buenos días…- dijo Tenzin- Korra necesito que me hagas un favor, esta noche aremos una cena, para celebrar navidad, pero necesito que busques algunas cosas necesarias para esta noche.

-¿No puedes ir tú? Creo que el avatar tiene cosas mejores qué hacer…- dijo ella tratando de convencer a Tenzin.

-O si prefieres, puedes quedarte aquí y cuidar de los niños, y preparar todo lo necesario, junto a los acólitos… mientras Pema y yo estamos ausente…- dijo Tenzin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y bien… ¿qué debo ir a buscar…?- pregunto apresuradamente Korra con una sonrisa.

-Bien, aquí está la lista…

-Wow… me tomara toda la mañana… y parte de la tarde- dijo Korra leyendo las cosas del papel.

-Eres el avatar, estoy seguro que puedes con eso…

Korra dio un suspiro y seguía leyendo cada cosa que necesitaban…

-De acuerdo… necesitare ayuda…

-Jinora ira contigo.

-¡Sí! Quiero ir por un libro también, puedo papá?- pregunto con una súplica.

-Claro, si Korra te acompaña.

-Si me acompañas a comprar todo esto primero…- dijo enseñando la lista- encantada!

-Casi se me olvida… debes avisarle a Lin y a tus amigos sobre lo de esta noche.

-No hay problema… el único problema será conseguir todo esto en unas cuantas horas…- dijo lo últimos en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Tenzin ya que la escucho balbucear algo.

-Nada, nada… que nos iremos en este momento…- dijo Korra tomando a Jinora y yéndose de allí en ese momento. Tenzin solo soltó un suspiro ante la acción de la joven Avatar.

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo primero de la lista?- pregunto Jinora

-Mh… las compras… pero mejor vamos a avisarles a Bolin y Asami sobre lo de esta noche y después iremos a comprar… todo esto- dijo señalando al papel- y por ultimo iremos a ver a Mako y Lin. Por supuesto, no nos olvidaremos de comprar ese libro que tanto quieres- dijo con una sonrisa al ver que Jinora iba a preguntar algo, pero al escucharla dio una sonrisa.

Korra como había dicho se dirigió en donde estaba trabajando Asami, y listo misión cumplida, asistirá esta noche. Después estaba en camino para el gimnasio, en donde seguramente encontraría a su amigo Bolin, pero antes de llegar allí, se lo topó en la calle.

-Hey… Bo.

-Korra, Jinora… buenos días señoritas… ¿qué hacen aquí, por las bellas calles de Ciudad Republica?- Pregunto Bolin como todo un caballero.

-Pues, veníamos a buscar a un amigos, para darle un recado… pero no lo encuentro, solo encuentro a un tipo que se hace el galán… no lo has visto

-Ja… Ja… Ja… muy graciosa Korra- dijo Bolin fingiendo risa falsa.

-Bolin, será mejor que dejes de hacerte el galán con la novia de tu hermano… todavía recuerdo al tipo que le ofreció una flor a Korra, pensó que ardería toda Ciudad Republica…- dijo Jinora divertida al recordar a ese sujeto.

-Oh… te refieres a Tahno… jajaajajajaja- en ese momento estalló de la risa- Recuerdo que Mako estuvo ese día contigo, cuando jajajaja le devolviste sus poderes a jajajajajajajaj Tahno y este te ajajajaajaja abrazo y te dio una flor, jajajajaja, y, y grito como una niña… jajajaja- dijo Bolin todavía riendo, ese día Tahno la había abrazado a Korra por haberle devuelto su poder y Mako estaba con ella justamente a su lado, en ese momento lo miro con unas ganas de asesinar a alguien… y para ser más específicos a Tahno.

Jinora también rio, pero se controló más que Bolin, mucho más que él, mientras que Korra se sonrojo al recordar ese día, sin dudas, Mako había demostrado que era alguien celoso.

-Bolin…- dijo Korra en un tono severo para que ya calme su risa.

-Lo… jaja lo siento…- dijo el calmándose y limpiándose una lagrima de tanta risa- pero bien… que querías decirme…

-Oh… cierto, esta noche Tenzin hará una cena para celebrar y me encargo en avisarte…

-Oh… enserio, ¡genial!- dijo el haciéndole agua la boca al recordar la deliciosa comida que preparaban allí, hacia un mes o más que él y su hermano se habían mudado.

-Por cierto… ¿qué estás haciendo en este momento…?

-Nada en especial…- dijo Bolin simplemente, pero se arrepintió, ya que noto que su amiga lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Entonces puedes ayudarnos a buscar unas cuantas cosas para esta noche!

-Eh… yo… este…

-Bolin, no tienes nada que hacer.

-De acuerdo…- dijo el joven maestro tierra resignado.

Korra, Jinora y Bolin recorrieron, porque ellos lo piensan así, casi a toda Ciudad Republica en búsqueda de lo que necesitaban, y después de varias horas caminando, andando de aquí para allá, parece que tenían todo de la lista…

-¿Esta todo?- pregunto Bolin observando a Korra que verificaba que no falte nada.

-Si… y son a las… 5 de la tarde… wow…- dijo Korra sorprendida, esto lo necesitaban en este momento…- será mejor que llevemos esto al templo, lo necesitan para preparar todo…

-Pero… pero…- dijo Jinora algo desilusionada, ella todavía no había comprado su amado libro.

-Cierto… - dijo Korra recordando el libro y que todavía no había visto a Mako o Lin- de acuerdo… iremos rápidamente a dejar estas cosas y después volveremos para comprar el libro y avisar a Mako y a Lin.

-No es necesario que hagan eso… solo ayúdenme a llevar todas estas cosas hasta el ferri y de allí me iré solo, puedo con todo- dijo Bolin con una sonrisa para salvar a ambas chicas.

-Estas seguro…- dijo Korra dudando

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo el con una sonrisa tranquilizando a su amiga- pero primero… ¿me ayudan a dejar todo esto al ferri?

No perdieron más tiempo e hicieron lo que Bolin había propuesto. Una vez que llegaron allí y Bolin tomo rumbo hacia la isla, miraron la hora y eran a las 5:28 pm.

Tenía que apresurase, antes de que la librería cerrara.

Tardaron bastante tiempo en encontrar a una librería que tenga ese libro, pero al fin lo encontraron, miro al reloj nuevamente y miro que mercaba a las 6:15 pm. Su búsqueda sí que había tomado tiempo, pero al menos Jinora estaba feliz.

En ese momento se pusieron en marcha hacia la estación de policías. Había caminado pocas cuadras de esa librería y notaron que varios policías seguían a un satomovil, Korra quiso ir tras ellos, pero no pudo, ya que no podía dejar a Jinora sola… pero por lo que escucho de la gente, lo había atrapado sin que causaran daño, en ese momento sintió un gran alivio.

Después de caminar vario minutos al fin llegó a su destino.

-Quiero hablar con la Jefa Lin Beifong.

-La jefa está ocupada en este momento…- dijo un sujeto comiendo una rosquilla.

-Estoy segura que Lin tiene un tiempo para el Avatar…- dijo Korra con media sonrisa al ver que el sujeto se quedó con la boca abierta sin meter la comida allí, no le gustaba usar el título de Avatar, pero no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con ese tipo.

-Bi… bien, ahora le llamo- dijo el sujeto levantándose rápidamente. Se fue y en un momento volvió.

-La jefa la espera…- dijo el hombre mientras le indicaba el camino, mientras Korra caminaba junto a Jinora miro por todo el lugar en búsqueda de un maestro fuego… pero, no lo encontró.

Korra y Jinora entraron a la oficina de Lin.

-Hola Lin…- saludaron ambas.

-Sí que es sorpresa… tomen asiento.

Ambas lo hicieron.

-Y bien… a que tengo el gusto de que el avatar me visite…

-La única manera de que ese tipo me dejara hablar contigo y ahora, sin armar una discusión, era informándole que era el avatar…- dijo Korra en su defensa y cruzando los brazos.

-Está algo cansada… estuvimos todo el día por toda Ciudad Republica…- dijo Jinora con una sonrisa

-¿Y eso se debe a que…?- pregunto Lin levantando una ceja al ver a la niña que hablaba.

-A que no quería quedarse cuidar a mis hermanos…- dijo Jinora

-Comprendo…- dijo Lin con una sonrisa, era comprensible…

-Sí, y bueno, Tenzin me encargo que te avisara que esta noche hará una cena… y por supuesto queremos que la estimada Jefa de policías nos haga el honor con su compañía…- dijo Korra son un poco de gracia, mientras que Lin la miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Que… es cierto, Lin, tienes que ir a cenar esta noche.

-Es una invitación o una orden…

-Mh… ¿un poco de ambas?- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

Jinora no aguanto más y rio, seguida por Korra y Lin milagrosamente se rio un poco.

-Por cierto… mh… Mako… ¿en dónde está?

-Estas diciendo que no encuentras a tu novio… es tuyo, a mí no me preguntes…- dijo Lin con un poco de gracias que le causo más gracias a Jinora que soltó una risita.

-No hablo de eso… es que debo avisarle sobre lo de esta noche, su hermano ya se encuentra en la isla, y el único al que me falta comunicarle es a él.

-En este momento está patrullando las calles, y al parecer había una situación de robo, en el cual había una persecución… pero ya está controlado.

-Oh… podrías encargarte que el asista esta noche…

-Claro… no hay problema.

-Gracias Lin, ¡nos vemos esta noche! -Dijo Korra mientras se disponía salir de allí y Jinora saludo con la mano, al cual Lin únicamente asintió.

Korra junto a Jinora estaban ya a fuera, en las puertas de la estación de policías, habían caminado maso menos 10 metros hasta que notaron que algunos policías habían llegado.

-¿Ese de allí, no es Mako?- pregunto Jinora.

-Mh… si, ¡es el!

-Anda, ve a avisarle.

-Pero… Lin se encargara de hacerlo… y además tenemos que ir…

-Hay tiempo… anda, ve- dijo Jinora que empujaba Korra para que camine, ambas lo hicieron, pero Jinora se detuvo a solo 3 metros de ellos y dejo sola a Korra.

-Hey… Mako- saludo Kora, Mako al escuchar su nombre se dio vuelta y se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver a su novia allí.

-Korra… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vaya… que cálido recibimiento… -dijo ella con un puchero y cruzando los brazos, Mako al verla así se puso un poco nervioso.

-Yo… este… yo, digo… yo…

-Jajaja, no te preocupes… de hecho, vine a avisarte que debes ir hoy al templo a cenar y pasar vísperas de navidad juntos… Bolin ya se encuentra allí…

-Estas segura que a Tnezin…- no pudo decir más, ya que Korra le interumpio

-Tenzin fue el que me pidió como recado avisarte… no piense que es una carga… ya él te regaño por eso… si quieres, puedo decirle que nuevamente lo haga…

-¡NO!- dijo Mako, ese día había hablado con Tenzin sobre varias cosas… y una de ellas era que Tenzin estaba muy a gusto de que él como su hermano vivieran allí y que no le importaba, podían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

-De acuerdo… te veo en la noche- se despidió Korra con un beso mitad en el labio y mitad no. La cara de Mako tomo un color rojizo suave.

Cuando noto que Korra ya estaba lejos, sus amigos empezaron a decir cosas.

-Mako, cierra la boca, tu baba se cae…

-Suertudo… ¿cómo conseguiste una así?

Esas y muchas cosas más decían, pero Mako se dio la vuelta y dio una mirada asesina a todos ellos, y en ese momento esos tipos quedaron congelados… nota mental para ellos, no molestar nuca… jamás de los jamases a Mako con SU Novia… porque si no, estaría muertos… o envuelto en llamas, cualquiera que venga primero.

Korra y Jinora llegaron a la isla y se tomaron el largo trabajo de explicarle a Tenzin por qué les tomo tanto tiempo. Después de ello, se dispusieron a ayudar a Pema y otras señoras más… mientras Bolin se encargaba de los niños y jugaban con Pabu y Naga. Una hora más tarde Asami también llego dispuesta a ayudarlas.

Pasaron así las horas y era hora de la cena…

Todo estaba listo, pero ni Lin o Mako aparecían. Después de esperar 20 minutos que pareció más tiempo, llegaron, y se disculparon, ya que tenía un pequeño inconveniente en la estación de policías. Todo aclarado, se pusieron a cenar, allí también estaba Bumi, hermano de Tenzin quien contaba una de sus locas y fantásticas historias, mientras que Pema daba de comer a Rohan. Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Bolin y Asami escuchaban a Bumi con asombro y gracia al ver las caras que hacía. Lin hablaba con Tenzin, Pema, un sujeto que se llamaba Raiko y resulta que sería el presidente de Ciudad Republica, acompañado de su esposa, y otros señores más… mientras que Korra y Mako hablaban plácidamente sobre el día agitado y atareado que tuvo ella por toda Ciudad Republica y Mako atrapando a delincuentes…

La cena transcurrió tranquila… excepto de que Bumi quería demostrar cómo había lanzado a un camarón gigante al mar, cuando se subió a su barco, pero lo iba a hacer con la ensalada que habían preparado, y por esa acción se ganó una regañada de su hermano Tenzin.

Faltaban alrededor de 20 minutos para que sean a las doce de la noche y Korra le dio los regalos a sus amigos y así pasaron los minutos, Bolin había recibido una gorra, guantes y bufanda que tenía escrito Hurones de Fuego, Asami recibió una gorra como la de Bolin, pero de color violeta y un perfume de un hermoso aroma y Mako, recibió un abrigo digno de un maestro Fuego. **(N.A: el que usa en el segundo libro, ese traje me fascino a mí! Me gustó mucho)**

-Sé que a ti en especial no te gusta el frío… por eso pensé que te agradara mucho esto- dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

Mako observaba el abrigo, era perfecto y si, a él no le encantaba mucho el frío, pero eso era antes.

-Qué… ¿no te gusto…?- pregunto con una cara triste verdadera, pensaba que eso sería perfecto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No, claro que si me gusto… me gustó mucho…- dijo rápidamente y sinceramente él.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no decías nada…?

-Es que… estaba pensando, en todos estos años… en los que Bolin y yo estábamos en…

-No tienes que pensar en eso… si bien, eso era antes, pero ahora estamos juntos… y puedo asegurarte que Tenzin y Pema los tomaron cariño… los ven como parte de la familia.- dijo Korra con una sonrisa cálida- y yo también no los dejaré nunca… somos el equipo avatar, después de todo…

-Es verdad… somos el equipo avatar…- dijo el con una sonrisa…- pero a pesar de ser el avatar… tu eres Korra, la chica terca, testaruda, linda, fuerte, amable… de la cual me enamore…- dijo él abrazándola y ella le correspondió.- y por eso quería darte esto…- dijo mostrándole un collar, era el más lindo del mundo y no lo decía solo porque su novio se lo había dado, sino porque lo era- Sé que no es mucho, pero- fue interrumpido por su novia que le cayó con un beso, al cual él no protesto, sino más bien lo profundizo más.

-Me encanta…- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, está más que feliz. Mako le puso el collar, la cadena era plateada y de adorno tenía un corazón, que parecían ser llamas y olas del mar que formaban un corazón.

-Por cierto… si, no me gustaba mucho el frío… pero ahora empieza a agradarme más, mucho más…- dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual confundió a Korra- puedo abrasarte para que el calor fluya en mi… de hecho, empieza a gustarme mucho más el frío…- dijo el abrazándola más fuerte.

Korar le devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que escucharon…

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- por parte de todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Mako y Korra los observaban que brindaba y se saludaban. Y como Mako era el primero en querer saludar a su novia, y así lo hizo.

Mako tomo la cara de Korra y le dio un dulce, delicado y no por eso dejo de ser dinámico beso en los labios, lo cual ella correspondió encantada abrazándolo por el cuello.

Una vez que se separaron por tema de que debían respirar, fueron a saludar a sus amigos… y salieron a fuera, para poder ver los fuegos artificiales. Todo el mundo se quedó fascinado por las hermosas formas que tenían cuando estallaban.

Mako tomo la mano de Korra y se dirigieron en un lugar algo lejos, pero en realidad era a algunos pasos. Se detuvieron allí para ver los fuegos artificiales y Korra noto algo, que estaban bajo un muérdago. Ella llamo la atención de su novio y le indico que viera a arriba de él, y así lo hizo. Al ver de qué se trataba sonrió.

Él se acercó a ella, y la beso nuevamente. Una vez que se separaron…

-Feliz primera Navidad juntos…- dijo Korra

-Feliz primera Navidad Juntos… y todas las que nos esperan…- dijo el para nuevamente darle un dulce beso…

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicosas! :)**

**Primero que nada… perdón por las faltas de ortografía, es que lo hice entre ayer en la noche y hoy en dos o tres horas… así que fue algo rápido… n.n **

**Si bien quería hacer uno con el final de la serie, pero me dieron algo loco, y yo dije que no me importaba que me dieran algo irracional, pero me la pusieron más difícil… pero eso no significa que no lo are, una vez que termine todo y comience con mis fics normalmente, allí subiré el especial de navidad, retomado con ese final, ya sé como va a ir la cosa… ;) pero ahora no me da el tiempo, por eso hice este que se remonta en el fin de la primera temporada… :') **

**Bueno, les deseo unas felices fiestas y no estén deprimidos, nosotros amamos a nuestra pareja Makorra y no nos tiene que importar que digan los demás, aunque sean los creadores, no importa, nosotros seguiremos a mando a nuestra querida pareja MAKORRA! :D**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**Y por cierto, no sé si hacer uno de año nuevo… quien sabe, capas si me da el tiempo… :)**

**¡Pásenla bien hoy, gracias por todo!**

**¡Besos y suerte!**

_**Mako, Korra: ¡Feliz navidad! :)**_


End file.
